


Stargazer

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Insipred by the Lazer Team Teaser, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three unlikely guys must help a girl find her brother so she can get home</p><p>OR</p><p>The RT fic that was inspired by the Lazer Team teaser XD  </p><p>(Lazer Team references inside!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donotjustlive_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/gifts).



> Yes this is it, a fic that was inspired by the Lazer Team teaser.
> 
> Before you go hating on me or saying other stuff hear me out please.  
> I have been wanting to write sci-fi for a while and the Lazer Team teaser inspired me. And before you go all crazy saying stuff like "that's inaccurate" or crap like that, I've watched the trailer literally 40 TIMES (my friend kept count, god bless her soul)
> 
> Also, in this story the guys are their movie characters, but they keep their IRL names!
> 
> OK, now that all of that is out of the way enjoy!! :)
> 
> Oh! and this is dedicated to ma 'boi' donotjustlive-fly Gavino loves you buddy!! :)

 

“Dammit” [Gavin](http://www.polyvore.com/gavin_free/set?id=150844671&lid=4279688) muttered as he fiddled with his modified ham radio.

 

At 24 years old Gavin was, as many of the townspeople called him, a washed up red neck freak who believed in aliens.

 

Gavin only believed half of that statement.

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as his distracting mind caused his screw driver to slip and hit a wire, sending a blot of electricity through the handle.

 

He jumped up and shook his hand, holding it close as he swore under his breath.

 

Just then [Michael](http://www.polyvore.com/michael_jones/set?id=150844725&lid=4279688) walked in.

 

“Sup man?” he said as he tossed his back pack on the ground by the [door](http://www.polyvore.com/junk_yard_office/set?id=150844933&lid=4279688).

 

Michael was only 17 and a huge sci-fi nerd, although he will never admit it, they all know.

 

He was also, as Burnie liked to call him, a smug little asshole.

 

“Not much, how’s it going kid?” Gavin asked as he inspected his hand.

 

Michael smirked as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

 

“Last day of school man, summer’s finally fucking here” he said as he propped his feet up and leaned back, hands going behind his head.

 

“Good on ya dude” Gavin replied as he went back to messing with the old radio.

 

The calm silence was once again interrupted when [Burnie](http://www.polyvore.com/michael_burnie_burns/set?id=150844768&lid=4279688) walked in, the 32 year old dropping his hat on the small couch next to the door.

 

“Hey guys” the officer said as he walked over to the desk.

 

“Hey” Gavin mumbled as he continued to tinker.

 

“Sup Burns?” Michael said.

 

Burnie glared at the boy he called a friend “Aren’t you supposed to be in school or something kid?” he asked hooking his fingers in his tool belt.

 

Michael smirked at him “Last day was today sir” he said with a hint of sarcasm.

 

Burnie rolled his eyes before turning to Gavin.

 

“So, got anything yet Gav?” he asked.

He asked that question _every_ day, he was an alien hunter just like them, but he was a lot more rational than the other two, he knew in the back of his mind that there was a very small chance that any of the stuff they talk about and researched was real.

 

“Just static, like always” Gavin said.

 

Just then the loud sound of the old gate rolling open could be heard, followed by a loud honk.

 

Gavin sighed “That’s another truck, I’ll be right back” and then he was out the door to direct the truck driver.

 

“So, got any plans for tonight?” Burnie asked as he took up Gavin’s seat.

 

Michael gave him a curious look “Why?”

 

Burnie shrugged “Well, it’s fourth of July-“

 

Michael’s eye’s widened “Holy shit I totally fucking forgot”.

 

“Forgot what?” Gavin asked as he walked back in.

 

“Fourth of July is today” Burnie said.

 

“Oh man really? I guess I forgot too”

 

They all sat in silence for a moment before Gavin spoke up again.

 

‘Well, I’ve got another radio and some fireworks, we could go light them off in the field out back later if you guys want?”

 

Burnie and Michael looked at each other “I’m up for it” Michael said.

 

Burnie narrowed his eyes at the teen and crossed his arms. “Don’t your parents want you home?”

 

Michael shook his head “There out of town man, visiting my Aunt up north, I don’t have to worry about them for the rest of the month” he said with a smirk.

 

Burnie just huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“So, you guys are in then?” Gavin asked.

 

Burnie sighed “Yeah I guess, but if we get caught I’m in serious trouble”.

 

Michel snorted “You’re a cop; you can talk your way out of anything”

 

Burnie rolled his eyes again and got up “I’m going home to change, see you guys later”.

 

And with that he was out of the trailer and back in his truck.

 

XXXX

 

The three of them climbed into Gavin’s beat up truck later that night and rode around the perimeter of the fence until they came to a stop at the top of a grassy incline.

 

They climbed out and Burnie took the radio and the six pack he brought and went and sat on the incline, tuning the radio until he found a station with good reception.

 

He grabbed a bottle and popped the top off, smacking Michael’s hand away when he reached for one.

 

“Hey!”

 

“I may be off duty but I’m still a cop kid, and you’re underage” he said as he took a sip.

 

Gavin chuckled behind him and readjusted the cardboard box under his arm.

 

Michael just mumbled a few profanities before following Gavin out into the flat part of the field a few feet away from Burnie.

 

“Hey” Gavin muttered as he bumped Michael as they walked, pulling a can of fosters out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

 

“Fuck, thanks man” he said as he popped the tab.

 

“You’re welcome; I knew he wouldn’t let you”.

 

They spent the next hour and a half setting off fireworks and drinking, Michael and Gavin lighting bottle rockets and then running back towards Burnie who was now listening to a [Florida Georgia Line](https://www.youtube.com/user/FlaGeorgiaLineVEVO) song.

 

The bottle rocket shot up and made a loud screeching noise as it exploded.

 

Gavin and Michael laughed and Burnie just smirked at their antics.

 

Suddenly, the radio went to static, cutting off ‘[Here’s To The Good Times](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvRiRIC7f9w)’

 

“Da hell?” Burnie muttered as he and Gavin looked curiously at the thing, Burnie smacking the top of it a few times.

 

“Guys, look!” Michael suddenly yelled as a bright light flashed across the sky.

 

“What’s that?” Gavin asked as they all looked up.

 

“A shooting star maybe?” Burnie said as he stood up.

 

The light only got bigger and bigger though.

 

_It was coming towards them_

 

Michael’s eyes widened “That’s no fucking star!” he yelled as the three of the, scrambled towards the fence.

 

The light crashed in the middle of the field, letting out a loud boom as it created a small crater in the grass.

 

The three of them crouched against the chain link, covering their heads as they tried to protect themselves from the unknown.

 

After a while they all slowly looked up.

 

A lot of the field around the crater was scorched and slightly burning, the dirt hole glowing with blue light.

 

“Holy shit” Gavin muttered.

 

“Is that-“ Burnie started.

 

“Come on!” Michael exclaimed as he ran towards the crater.

 

The other’s followed after him.

 

They slowed down when they got closer, the three of them standing on the edge as they looked down at a large mangled piece of metal.

 

“Is-Is there someone in there?” Gavin stuttered as Michael slid down the incline.

 

He put his hand close to the metal to test how hot it was before pushing at it, exposing what was now a jumbled mess of cockpit.

 

“If there was they aren’t here now” he said as the other two slid down and joined him, looking around as well.

 

“Found food well, what’s left of it that is” Burnie said as he picked up a dented metal box, black charred nutrition packs inside.

 

Michael looked around, noticing a blue light shining under a large piece of metal.

 

“Yo, help me out!” he said as he went and tried to move it.

 

The other two came over and helped him push until it moved and they found what was hiding under it.

 

The three of them gasped.

 

Armor

 

Shinny white armor.

 

“Daddy like” Michael mumbled as he picked up some type of glove.

 

“Sick” Gavin said as he inspected a helmet.

 

“What is this stuff?” Burnie asked as he picked up a large glove, inspecting the outside.

 

Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and when they turned they saw Gavin with the helmet on.

 

“This is fucking cool guys” he said as he knocked his fist against it.

 

Burnie rolled his eyes and slipped the glove on, clenching his fist a few times.

 

Michael sat down as he put the blaster of sorts on.

 

“Hey there’s a trigger in here but it’s not working” he said as he pushed at it with his foot.

 

Suddenly he slipped and a blast of blue energy shot off into the sky.

 

“Holy shit!” Burnie yelled as he pulled the glove off, holding it in his hand as he starred at the sky.

 

“Um, guys?” Gavin said as he pulled at the helmet.

 

“What Gav?” Michael asked as he pulled the blaster off and looked it over.

 

“Um, the helmet, it won’t come off!”

 

“What?!” Burnie yelled as he went over and pulled on it himself.

 

“Gavin you idiot!” Michael exclaimed as he stood up and faced them.

 

“Um, excuse me?” a beautiful foreign voice said from behind them.

 

The three spun around and gasped quietly.

 

At the edge of the crater there was a woman, her figure illuminated by the crash.

 

She wore a long white dress and gladiator sandals, a gold head piece on her long blonde hair.

 

“I believe you are wearing my armor” she said, her voice melodic and hinting at a British accent.

 

The two of them looked at Gavin and then back to her, dropping their gloves quickly.

 

“Were- Were you in here?” Michael asked pointing at the destroyed cockpit.

 

The woman sighed “Yes I’m afraid so, I was ejected and landed in the tree line” she said jutting her thumb towards the woods behind her.

 

The three men climbed out of the pit and approached her.

 

“Who-Who are you? What’s your name?” Burnie asked.

 

The woman smiled “Of course where are my manners? My name is [Saturn](http://www.polyvore.com/saturn_eliza/set?id=150844968&lid=4279688) but my brother assigned me an Earth name years ago, what was it? Oh! Yes, Eliza? My name is Eliza! But you may call me Sat or Eliza or whatever please you” she explained.

 

Close up the three could see her more clearly, noticing that she had three jewels pressed to her forehead in between her eyes, and the tops of her hands and fingers were adorned with small round yellow jewels that were laid in beautiful swirling patterns.

 

“Saturn, like the planet?” Michael asked giving her a quizzical look.

 

“Yes, precisely” she replied.

 

“Is that where you come from?” Gavin asked.

 

Saturn shook her head “Oh no of course not, I come from an entirely different galaxy.”

 

“I-I can’t believe this. Guys a real alien!” Burnie exclaimed.

 

Saturn smiled at him and then looked to Gavin, seeing him struggle with the helmet.

 

“My helmet is stuck, isn’t it?” she asked.

 

Gavin stopped his struggle and glared at her “No”

 

She just stared at him until he sighed and nodded yes.

 

Saturn chuckled and walked up to him, smiling at him as she took hold of his head with both hands.

 

She pressed her finger against a small button on the back near the bottom and the whooshing noise came back as the helmet unclamped from around his neck.

 

“Woo, thanks” he said as he pulled it off and tried to hand it to her.

 

She waved her hand in dismissal “It’s alright, you may keep it, I have more back home”.

 

Gavin nodded and tucked it under his arm.

 

“So, what are you doing here?” Burnie asked.

 

Saturn sighed “Well, I was coming to visit my brother he came to live here decades ago, mother and father were very displeased by this may I add, but then I crashed” she explained as she looked back towards the wreck.

 

“Are you hurt?” Michael asked.

 

Saturn shrugged “My foot is in pain. I tried to fix it myself but it seems that my healing abilities are not able to work on your planet”.

 

“Well, do you want to come back with us? We can probably wrap it up or something” Gavin said as he jutted his thumb back towards is truck.

 

Saturn looked at it with an odd stare before sighing.

 

“I guess that will suffice”.

 

“Good well come on then” Burnie said as he turned towards the truck, still in awe that he was speaking to a _real_ alien.

 

“But wait! What shall I call you three, my savior’s?”

 

Michael chuckled “Well, I’m Michael, that’s Gavin, and the old man is Burnie” he said pointing to each of them.

 

“Mm not old” Burnie mumbled as they all walked back towards the truck.

 

XXXX

 

“What’s so funny?” Burnie asked as he wrapped her big toe in 3M bandages.

 

Saturn just smirked “Your medical treatments, they are very primitive” she explained as he dropped her foot, sliding her sandal back on for her.

 

She thanked him and then suddenly the office door opened once more.

 

“We got food!” Michael bellowed as he and Gavin stormed in with fast food bags.

 

“Nice. I’m starved” Burnie said as he and Saturn went and sat around the desk with the other two.

 

Gavin dropped a greasy paper bag in front of her and they all began to eat.

 

Saturn just starred at the bag, her face twisted in discomfort.

 

“What’s wrong” Michael said around a mouthful.

 

“I-I’m sorry, but I cannot eat this” she said.

 

The three men paled.

 

“What do you mean?” Burnie asked as he set his burger down.

 

Saturn sighed “My-My people, we are accustomed to a very special diet, I cannot eat this food, it will only make me sicker”

 

The three guys looked at each other worriedly “So you can’t eat, and you can’t heal yourself” Gavin said.

 

“So that means if you stay here to long-“ Michael started.

 

“I will die” Saturn finished for him, a scared look on her face.

 

“Shit” Gavin muttered throwing his food down.

 

“What are we going to do?” Michael asked.

 

Saturn looked up hesitantly “Would-Would it be possible for you all to take me to my brother? He is the only one of my kind on this planet, I’m sure he could take me home”.

 

“If it’s the only way to keep you around then I guess we have no choice” Burnie said.

 

Saturn sighed sadly and drew her legs up to her chest, hugging them.

 

“Sorry for causing you all so much trouble, you are not obligated to take me. I’m sure I can find my own way”.

 

“No no it’s fine, I shouldn’t have responded like that” Burnie said.

 

“Do you know where he is?” Gavin asked trying to change the mood.

 

“Oh yes actually I have this” she said as she pulled a postcard out of her dress pocket.

 

“It is the only earthly artifact to ever survive the trip back to my planet” she explained.

 

Burnie looked it over and then read aloud “Nebraska?”

 

“Yes. Do you know where that is?”

 

Burnie nodded.

 

“We can probably set off in the morning if that’s cool with everyone?” Gavin said as he cleared away the trash from dinner.

 

“Yeah, sounds cool” Michael said as he stood up and stretched.

 

“This means a lot to me, thank you all very much” she said with a smile.

 

“Yeah no problem, we’ll head out in a few hours” Burnie said as he led her towards the store room in the back of the office were Gavin’s little bedroom was.

 

“Hey” Gavin protested.

 

Burnie just shot him a glare as he opened the door for her.

 

“Here, you can sleep in here. One of us will wake you up when it’s time to leave”

 

“Thank you, all of you I am very grateful” she said with a smile, squeezing Burnie’s shoulder in a friendly way before walking inside.

 

Burnie smiled after her and shut the door before turning back towards his ‘friends’

 

“What the fuck are we going to do?”

 

XXXX

 

Saturn only slept a few hours before waking up in the middle of the night.

 

She let out a sigh and flipped on the small desk light on the window sill.

 

She let out a few coughs as she sat up and looked around the messy room.

 

There were boxes and filing cabinets haphazardly placed against the wall across from her.

 

At the end of the cot was a dresser with drawer’s half open and clothes spilling out.

 

And above that on the wall was a board of sorts covered in photos and articles and what looked to be start charts and graphs.

 

Saturn’s breath hitched as she stared wide eyed at it.

 

_Had they lied to her?_

 

XXXX

 

When the sun rose Saturn slowly stepped out of the room, having heard noise earlier.

 

She found Gavin sat in sweat pants and a red tank, eating from a bowl as he watched people move on a small black box.

 

Michael was standing over the green couch shoving stuff into a back pack, her armor piled up next to him.

 

“Morning Eliza” Burnie said as he looked up from the map he had laid out on his lap.

 

Saturn looked around nervously before grabbing her blaster.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” she asked calmly.

 

The three of them looked at her weirdly.

 

“What are you talking about?” Burnie said.

 

Saturn huffed and powered up the blaster.

 

“Those things, on the wall. The photos and-and writing. My brother visited home many years ago and told me of horrible men in black suits who-who kill people like me. Is this a trick? Are you going to take me to them?” She asked as she glared at them.

 

“Wo wo hey no, we-we aren’t the government Eliza just-just put it down alright” Burnie said as they all put their hands up in defense.

 

“Swear to me” Saturn said.

 

“Sat-“ Gavin tried.

 

“Swear to me!” She exclaimed

 

They all nodded and promised they weren’t government, before Saturn sighed and tossed the blaster back onto the couch.

 

The three of them sighed in relief as she calmed down.

 

“I-I’m sorry” she mumbled.

 

Burnie shook his head “You’re scared, it’s understandable” he said as he carefully guided her to sit next to him on the couch.

 

“What is this?” she asked looking at the map on the floor.

 

“I mapped our route to your brother’s house, his address is really far out so it will take us a while but we should be fine” he explained as he traced the route with his finger.

 

“Wh-When did you do this?” Saturn asked.

 

“Last night. We stayed up planning everything out and packing a few things” Burnie said.

 

“You-You didn’t have to do that for me”

 

Burnie smiled. “It’s fine, now if only Gavin would get fucking dressed we could go” he said glaring at Gavin.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes and went into his room.

 

“Hey should we take these? They might come in handy” Michael asked as he picked up the helmet.

 

Saturn shrugged “We might as well. Better to have them then leave them here”.

 

Michael nodded and grabbed his duffle bag, stuffing the armor inside.

 

“Ok, looks like were good to go” He said.

 

Burnie nodded and got up. “Yup. I’ll go get the truck, we need to make a stop in town first to get you some new clothes so you look more well, earth like but then we’ll be on our way alright?”

 

Saturn nodded and then Burnie left.

 

Gavin came out after that and grabbed a few of the two back packs and then came up to Saturn.

 

“You ready?” he said as he put his hand out for her.

 

Saturn let out a few coughs before smiling at him and taking his hand, letting him pull her up before they walked out to the pickup.

 

XXXX

 

“So these are like, embedded in your skin?” Michael said in awe a she held Saturn’s hand, his thumb tracing the yellow jewels.

 

They were in the red pickup, Gavin driving with Burnie next to him.

 

Saturn nodded, taking her hand back to look over them herself.

 

“Yes I’m afraid so, they ae placed there at birth so they set as your skin grows tougher” she explained.

 

“That’s awesome. Does it hurt?”

 

Saturn shook her head.

 

“What about the one’s up there?” Burnie said as he turned in his seat to look at the other two.

 

“Oh yes these” she said as she plucked the three off her forehead and placed them in her palm.

 

“You see, the blue one is for the lower class, red for the middle class, and green for the upper class. Everyone on my planet has one”.

 

Burnie nodded, obviously intrigued.

 

“So what do the yellow one’s stand for?” Michael asked.

 

“Oh, royalty” Saturn said as she placed her jewels back on her forehead.

 

 

The three men froze.

 

“Wait, so you’re royalty?!” Gavin exclaimed.

 

Saturn looked at them in confusion.

 

“Yes? I, kind of thought it was obvious” she said gesturing to her dress.

 

”Holy crap” Michael muttered.

 

“So, you’re what? A princess?”

 

Saturn nodded.

 

“Wow” Gavin breathed out.

 

Just then they pulled up to the local clothing store.

 

“Hey, were here” Gavin said as he parked.

 

“K, come on princess let’s get you something normal to wear” Burnie said with a raised eyebrow, causing her to laugh as she climbed out with him.

 

The two of them walked into the small store and Saturn approached the counter.

 

A tan skinned man with ink black hair and glasses was slumped over at the computer.

 

“Welcome to summer wear. It’s always summer here” he drowned out sarcastically as he glanced up at the woman.

 

“Hello” she said sweetly as she rested her hands on the counter.

 

The man looked at her and then stood up straight.

 

“I require some clothes, would it be ok if I took some?” she asked with a smile as the man starred at her.

 

Something flashed in his eyes before he blinked a few times.

 

“Um, yeah. Take whatever you want” he said as he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Thank you” she said quietly as she walked away from the counter and back towards Burnie.

 

“What did you just do to that guy?” he asked a he starred at the employee who was back on his computer.

 

Saturn smirked “I have more than just healing powers Burnie”  and then she was off to find clothes.

 

 

After thirty minutes she came out of the dressing room in new clothes.

 

She wore light jeans and a white lacy tank. She had brown gladiator sandals on and a cheap fake flower headband on her long blonde hair.

 

“Will this suffice?” she asked as she spun around.

 

Burnie starred at her before shaking his head and nodding.

 

“Yeah come on, we need to get going”

 

Saturn nodded and then they went out and climbed back in the truck.

 

“Looking good Sat” Gavin said with a smirk.

 

Burnie punched him in the arm before telling him to drive.

 

They were halfway down the road when suddenly Gavin’s phone started going off.

 

He pulled it out of his back pocket and set it on the center console before pressing answer.

 

“Yello?”

“Gavin! Man what the fuck happened?” Gavin’s cousin Dan yelled into the phone.

 

“Dan? What’s going on?” he asked worriedly

.

“There’s fucking feds everywhere man! They said something about a crater and aliens and shit what’s going on?!”

 

Everyone looked at the phone worriedly.

 

“Look man, just don’t say anything ok? Whatever you do don’t say a fucking word. I’ll be back soon”

 

“Gavin!” Dan yelled.

 

Gavin just hung up the phone.

 

“Shit” Michael said.

 

“What does that mean?” Saturn asked quietly.

 

Burnie sighed “Those people your brother told you about are probably after us”

 

“What?!” Saturn exclaimed.

 

“Hey, it’ll be ok” Michael said putting his hand on hers.

 

Saturn took a breath “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah we’ll get you back to your brother and then you can get home” Michael explained.

 

Saturn nodded and then doubled over, hacking coughs racking through her.

 

“You ok?” Burnie asked worriedly.

 

Saturn covered her mouth and nodded.

 

After she recovered she sat there for a moment before looking at the three men.

 

“So you all know a lot about me, I feel that it is only appropriate I know some about you”

 

“Like what?” Michael asked as he did stuff on his phone.

 

“Well, how old are you all?

 

“32” Burnie said.

 

“17” Michael replied.

 

“How old are you?” Burnie asked.

 

“In Earth years? I am about 26” she replied.

 

“I’m 24 if anyone cares” Gavin mumbled from the driver seat as they crossed the state line into Oklahoma.

 

For the rest of the day they all told Saturn all about themselves.

 

Saturn learned so much and was happy with the outcome.

 

By nightfall they were already halfway across Oklahoma, and Gavin was about to fall asleep at the wheel.

 

“Gav man come on let’s pull of somewhere” Burnie said as they drove through country side.

 

“Can we just pull off in one of these fields? There totally empty” Gavin said.

 

“Um, yeah I guess so”  Burnie said as Gavin drove the truck off the road into an open field.

 

XXXX

 

The sky was dark and covered in stars.

 

They had only been stopped for about thirty minutes but Burnie and Gavin were already passed out, Burnie leaned back in the passenger seat and Gavin curled up in the back seat.

 

Saturn and Michael were lying next to each other on a blanket in the truck bed, both of them looking up at the sky.

 

“It’s way to quiet” Saturn mumbled as she looked up at the sky.

 

Michael nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket, pulling up the music app and scrolling until he came across [_Counting Stars_ by _One Republic_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg)

Michael smirked “Here. I think you’ll like this one” he said as he turned the song on and set his phone down between their heads, keeping the volume low so as not to disturb the others.

 

Saturn smiled and let out a few harsh coughs before settling again.

 

She was getting weaker, it was obvious.

 

“You ok?” Michael asked as he tucked one arm behind his head.

 

Saturn covered her mouth and nodded before allowing them both to go back to looking at the stars.

 

It stayed quiet for a while, the music slowly drifting out between them.

 

Michael had begun to think she had fallen asleep when suddenly spoke.

 

“Do you think-Do you think this is all just a lost cause? That we won’t get me to my brother in time?” she asked quietly, her eyes never leaving the twinkling sky.

 

Michael looked at her, his face serious as he reached between them and took hold of her hand.

 

“Hey. We’re going to get you back ok? I promise” he assured.

 

Saturn glanced at him and smiled, squeezing his hand once.

 

He smiled back at her and then he let go. “Get some sleep alright?” he said as he got comfortable.

 

She nodded and rolled onto her side, facing him as she closed her eyes.

 

He quickly shut off the music and then tucked his other arm behind his head, letting out a quiet sigh before closing his eyes as well.

 

XXXX

 

They made it into Kansas the next morning.

 

Burnie was in the passenger seat watching the news on his phone.

 

_Sources say a strange light shot through the sky around 12:30 last Friday night in Austin Texas._

_A loud crash was heard shortly after along with what witnesses say to be a ‘pod’ of sorts falling from the sky._

_Government officials arrived the next morning to inspect the site and town’s people around the area have assured us that it was indeed extraterrestrials._

_An inside source speculates that government officials may have a lead somewhere upstate, but one can only guess when it comes to the FBI._

_This has been Barbra Dunkelman for KXAN News._

“Shit” Burnie muttered as he turned his phone off and stuck it back in his pocket.

 

“Man calm down alright? The lady said upstate right? That means their still looking in Texas”.

 

Burnie sighed “Yeah your right”.

 

“Hey can we stop or something? I’m starving” Michael asked.

 

Gavin nodded. “Yeah there’s a convenience next exit”.

 

Michael nodded and then they pulled off and parked in front of the store.

 

They all climbed out and Michael slung the duffle bag over his shoulder.

 

“Why you takin’ that?” Gavin asked as Burnie helped steady a wobbling Saturn.

 

Michael shrugged “I’ll feel better if it’s with us and not sitting out in the open”.

 

Gavin nodded and followed the other two in.

 

They all walked in and a taller buff guy with a name tag was behind the counter.

 

“Can you at least drink water?” Burnie asked as he put his hand on Saturn’s shoulder, trying to steady her.

 

She nodded and followed him to the fridges in the back.

 

The owner walked past them and into the back room with a few boxes in his arms.

 

Michael and Gavin were browsing through shelves when suddenly a loud screech of tires was heard outside.

 

“Um guys, we have company” Gavin said as three black suburban’s pulled up.

 

A bunch of men in suits with guns climbed out and approached the store.

 

“Fuck, looks like they were a lot closer than we thought” Michael said as he and Gavin crouched down and Michael unzipped the bag.

 

“Shit, get down” Burnie said as he put and arm around Saturn and pulled her into a crouch.

 

“Attention humans and extraterrestrial!” A voice called through a megaphone outside.

 

“We know who you are and would like you to hand the alien over peacefully. No harm will come to any of you if you do so”

 

“Yo Burnie! You have your gun right?” Michael called as he handed Gavin the glove and he slipped on the blaster.

 

“Yup” Burnie called back as he pulled it out of his waist band and cocked it.

 

“You’re not going to kill anyone are you?!” Saturn asked.

 

“I’ll try not to” he said as the megaphone came on again.

 

“If you do not comply we will have no choice but to use deadly force!”

 

“Try it! We aren’t going to let you kill our friend!” Gavin yelled.

 

“Very well”  and then it was silent.

 

Suddenly bullets were flying through the store, the windows shattering.

 

Gavin and Michael looked at each other for a moment before nodding and standing up, blasting at all the agents outside.

 

Burnie stayed crouched next to Saturn, peeking out from the side of the shelving as he shot.

 

“How the hell did they find us?” Gavin yelled as he fired a beam.

 

Michael thought for a second before his eyes widened. “Shit Gav, your phone call to Dan, they’ve probably been tracking your phone!”

 

“Fuck. I’ll get rid of it soon, let’s just get these guys out of the way first!”

Michael nodded and then they went back to firing.

 

This continued on for what seemed like forever, until the few agents left got a good shot at the shelving Michael and Gavin were hidden behind, causing it to topple.

 

Mavin both jumped out of the way and were stuck right in the line of fire.

 

They both closed their eyes, bracing for the impact but nothing came.

 

When Michael opened his eyes he found himself behind a blue energy wall.

 

“Saturn?” He asked as he starred at the girl in front of her, her arms outstretched as she kept the shield up.

 

“Move” she gritted out as she starred to move backwards.

 

The other three got up and started to move backwards towards the store room.

 

Burnie ran ahead and busted out the back door into the alley.

 

There was a white [van](http://www.polyvore.com/trip_to_jacks_cabin/set?id=150845015&lid=4279688) parked out back, the back door opens and the engine running because it belonged to the store.

 

_Perfect_

“Guys come on!” Burnie called as Michael slammed the door and Saturn dropped the shield.

 

The other two ran out into the alley and Gavin dropped his phone, stomping on it with his foot before bypassing the passed out clerk.

 

Michael was shoving boxes out of the back as Gavin jumped in, throwing the double doors closed as Burnie took off.

 

“Holy shit did that really just happen?!” Gavin yelled as Michael let out a gleeful yell, both of them tossing their armor into the corner.

 

“We fucking owned them bro!” he exclaimed as he and Gavin high fived.

 

Suddenly they remembered Saturn and looked at her just as she slumped over.

 

“Wo wo Sat, take it easy” Gavin said as he caught her and pulled her against his chest.

 

“Guy’s she’s getting worse” he said as he patted her cheek lightly, trying to get her to wake up again.

 

“Shit. We’ve got to get to her brother’s place fast” Michael said.

 

“Already on it” Burnie said as he pressed down on the petal, the van zooming down the now country road.

 

“G-Gavin?” Saturn said quietly as she opened her eyes.

 

“Hey, just take it easy alright?” he said as he helped her sit up next to him.

 

“I-I’m fine” she gritted out, her entire body shaking slightly as her eyes drooped.

 

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled off his jacket.

 

“No you’re fucking not” he said as he slid it around her shoulders.

 

She grasped onto the sides tightly and nodded, whispering thank you quietly as Burnie continued to drive.

 

XXXX

 

It was the middle of the night and they were almost to Nebraska.

 

Gavin was sat up against the wall, his head tilted back against it and his arms crossed over his chest as he slept.

 

Saturn was right next to him, Michael jacket around her shoulders and Gavin’s jacket over her legs as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

Burnie glanced back through the rear view mirror and saw Michael sat with his legs in front of him as he tapped his finger on his knee, his face twisted in a mix of emotions.

 

“You alright kid?” he asked quietly.

 

Michael startled slightly but met the officer’s eyes in the mirror and sighed.

 

“What if we don’t make it Burn’s? What if she really does, you know, die” he said the last few words tapering off.

 

Burnie took his eyes away and watched as they passed the Welcome to Nebraska Sign.

 

“Don’t worry ok? We’re almost there”

 

XXXX

 

They reached her brothers home the next night just as the sun was setting.

 

He lived alone in a small, remote cabin in the woods.

 

The place was beautiful and very homey, the tree’s just beginning to turn and the lake out back was shimmering in the light.

 

As the van pulled up a large man with an orange beard walked out onto the porch.

 

He had no jewels on his forehead but they did adorn his hands.

 

As soon as the back doors opened Saturn darted out, running to the larger man and throwing herself into his open arms.

 

“Mars!” she exclaimed as she hugged his neck.

 

He hugged her tight before pulling back “I am so sorry I did not retrieve you myself when you crashed, I saw on the black box that those evil men had come looking for you and I did not want to risk capture”.

 

Saturn nodded “It is alright, these nice men helped me. They found me when I crashed” she said as the three of them approached the stairs.

 

“Burnie, Gavin, Michael, this is my brother Mars” she said with a smile.

 

“Please call me Jack” he said as he gave them all a warm smile.

 

They all said hello back and then Jack brought them all inside.

 

He cooked them a real dinner and supplied his sister and himself with their own kind’s nutrient packs.

 

All throughout dinner Jack and Saturn both told them all about their kind and their planet, explaining and answering any of their questions.

 

Burnie was the most intrigued, and he even talked to Jack for the rest of the night until the man insisted that they all get some rest.

 

“I will return Saturn to our homeland tomorrow. Good night to you all”

 

And with that he led Saturn into the bedroom, allowing her the bed while he took up the small couch across from it.

 

“I must say, that Burnie fellow sure is intrigued by you” Jack aid as he prepared the couch.

 

Saturn blushed and slipped under the sheets. “Whatever do you mean brother?”

 

Jack let out a laugh “Is it not obvious sister? You infatuate him; I would even go as far as saying that he might possibly have some true feelings for you”

 

Saturn choked and turned away from her brother.

 

“That is an outrageous assumption brother. Good night to you” and with that’s he buried herself under the covers, her mind racing as she tried to figure out her feelings towards the human.

 

_Did she like him?_

_Maybe?_

_Yes!_

_Ugh emotions are always so complicated_

XXXX

 

The next day Saturn woke up early to the sun shining through the windows.

 

Jack was already awake and in the kitchen when she walked out, Gavin and Michael still asleep on the pullout couch.

 

“Good morning sister” Jack said quietly as she approached.

 

She gave him a smile and looked around.

 

“Were is Burnie?”

 

Jack smiled “Last I saw he had gone down to the lake”.

 

Saturn nodded and then headed past her brother and out the back door and onto the small back porch.

 

She took in the fresh Earth air before heading down the steps, following the short dirt path through the trees until she came to the lake.

 

There she found Burnie just slowly pacing around, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes trained on the ground as he thought.

 

She watched him silently for a while, admiring his figure in the morning light.

 

“Burnie” she suddenly said quietly, causing the man to spin around.

 

“Jesus Eliza, you scared me” he said as she approached him.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to” she said.

 

Burnie just waved it off.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked.

 

Burnie sighed and gave her a forced smile.

 

“You’re leaving today. I-I guess I just didn’t think I would take it this hard”

 

“Well, why are you taking it this hard?” she asked as she stepped closer to him.

 

“Well, I don’t know really but, ok in all honestly I want to say it’s because I have feelings for you, which is true but we’ve only known each other a few days and I know that isn’t enough but I feel like I’ve known you my entire life and I just-“

 

“Burnie, it’s ok. I feel the same way” she said quietly with a smile, effectively cutting him off with her hand on his arm.

 

Burnie let out a relieved breath “You do?”

 

Saturn nodded “Yes”

 

Burnie smiled at her. “Well good, because otherwise this would have been really awkward”

 

And with that he pulled her close by her hips and pressed his lips softly against hers.

 

She smiled into it and cupped his face with both hands, savoring the moment with him.

 

He pulled away too soon for her liking and they pressed their foreheads together, both of them smiling with their eyes closed, just savoring the silence.

 

“God I’ve been wanting to do that forever” he said, causing her to chuckle.

 

She then just stared into his eyes, both of them just smiling at each other and enjoying the moment.

 

“Come with me” she whispered.

 

Burnie’s eyes widened and he took a step back.

 

“W-What?” he asked.

 

Saturn smiled and took a step towards him. “Come with me! It will be wonderful”

 

“What? No Eliza, you’re crazy, this is crazy” Burnie said as he held her away from him.

 

“Burnie why?” she asked her face becoming sad.

 

“Because it’s crazy!” he said as he began to walk back towards the cabin.

 

Saturn closed her eyes and clenched her fists. “Burnie I have feelings for you and I wish not to leave them here!”

 

Burnie stopped and slowly turned back to her.

 

“Burnie please” she said quietly as he came back over to her.

 

Burnie sighed, his mind racing as he tried to figure out the right thing to do.

 

“Will I be able to come back?” he asked his face twisted in desperation as he tried to figure out what to do.

 

“If you wish” Saturn said looking up at him hopefully.

 

He sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“We need to talk about this, you know that right?” he said.

 

Saturn nodded and took hold of his hand. “Of course. Here, let us sit” she said as she lead them over to a bench.

 

XXXX

 

The two of them talked for _hours_ , the sun almost gone when they walked back to the cabin, their hands locked together between them.

 

“Well there’s the happy couple!” Michael said sarcastically as he and Gavin stood talking next to the van.

 

“Go inside and talk to your brother alright?” Burnie said quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

 

She nodded and headed inside.

 

“You guys were gone for a long time, what happened man?” Gavin asked.

 

Burnie shrugged. “We just talked, about everything”

 

Michael gave him a look, and then Jack and Saturn appeared on the cabin porch.

 

“What’s going on man?” Michael asked as Jack and Saturn came to stand a few feet behind all of them.

 

Burnie sighed and then smiled at the boys.

 

“I’m going with her”.

 

XXXX

“Are you fucking crazy?!” Michael exclaimed.

 

He and Gavin had immediately pulled Burnie away; leaving Jack and Saturn were they were.

 

“Why are you guys freaking out?!” Burnie yelled.

 

“Because you’re talking about going to _another planet_ man! All because of some girl!” Gavin

 

“Hey! She is _not_ just some girl, she’s our fucking _friend_ and I like her, a lot” Burnie seethed as he pointed his finger at them.

 

“Burnie-“ Michael tried, his anger had subsided and he was now trying to calm the situation.

 

“And besides, her planet sound amazing! All the things the places the people she and Jack have talked about, I want to see it!” he said gesturing wildly with his arms.

 

Gavin and Michael sighed and looked at each other before looking back at Burnie.

 

“You really wanna do this man?” Gavin asked.

 

Burnie sighed and nodded “I do”.

 

“Let’s go then” Michael said.

 

XXXX

 

Burnie took a deep breath and approached Jack and Saturn.

 

Jack slowly set a strange metal device down in the grass and pressed the top of it.

 

A blue light suddenly appeared and slowly created a glowing blue circle around their feet, burning an insignia into the ground.

 

Burnie took a deep breath and walked over to Saturn, the three of them staying in the circle.

 

Saturn smiled up at him and he smiled back, locking his fingers with hers.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Jack asked him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Burnie glanced at him before smiling at Eliza again “I’m sure”.

 

Jack nodded and leaned down; pressing the top of the device and watching as the air around them slowly began to glow.

 

“Bye guys” Burnie said as he looked back up at Gavin and Michael.

 

Michael just waved “Bye Burns”

 

Gavin gave him a small smile “See ya later man”

 

Saturn looked back at them and smiled “Farewell friends. Hopefully we will return someday”

 

And then with a bright flash of light they were _gone_.

 

Michael and Gavin shielded their eyes at the flash and then looked around.

 

The night was still, the sky a hazy blue and covered in stars as the crickets chirped.

 

Michael and Gavin looked at each other and Michael sighed.

 

“I guess that’s it” he said quietly as he slowly made his way back towards the van.

 

Gavin stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the insignia burned into the grass.

 

“Yeah, I guess so” he mumbled.

 

_And that was that_

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it! I hope you guys checked out the links scattered throughout the story. Here's the polyvore collection so you can see all the sets together:)  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4279688
> 
> I'm also on tumblr if you wanna check me out :)  
> http://ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are REALLY appreciated!! :D


End file.
